


Still Hiding.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: How does Erica handle the stares and look of disgust living thru life of being in a relationship with an ex crim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hiding.

“You’re embarrassed of me, just admit it Erica,” Franky couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice despite trying.  
“No,” Erica stepped closer to Franky, touching her arm, “I’m not embarrassed of you.”  
“Then why haven’t you introduced me to any of your friends? Your family? Anyone? I feel like I’m still a fucking prisoner in this place,” she gestured to Erica’s apartment.  
Erica sighed because a part of her knew Franky was right, “I’m sorry. My parents just won’t…understand. They really adored Mark – “  
“And no parent could ever like their precious daughter going out with a criminal?”  
Erica huffed, “Oh come on Franky, you know this is complicated, can’t you just give me a break? I want to be with you, you know that.”  
“Just not in public,” Franky replied quietly, trying to shrug nonchalantly before continuing, “I’d scream to the whole fucking world that I’m in love with you Erica, if you’d just let me.”  
Erica closed her eyes, trying to block out all the intrusive thoughts that were colliding inside her mind; she knew it wasn’t fair to Franky, when they went out for dinner, they’d drive an hour in case Erica saw anyone knew she knew, she wouldn’t even hold Franky’s hand in public sometimes and it wasn’t exactly uncommon for people to recognise Franky from that stupid cooking show and the look in Erica’s eye when that happened nearly killed Franky. 

“Erica, I served my time. Please don’t make me keep paying for this,” Franky was pleading now.  
Erica hadn’t ever looked at it like that and the way Franky said that pulled at her heart, “I’m sorry,” she said again, “I don’t mean to… I didn’t… ,” she took Franky’s hand in her own, “I love you, I’m sorry if I ever make you doubt that,” she kissed Franky’s hand and looked her in the eye, “I don’t want to hide you away, you’re a part of me, I want that to show,” she murmured, “I just don’t know how.”  
"Just try, please, I can't live like a prisoner for the rest of forever. I just need to know this is as important to you as it is to me," Franky bared her all in her words and in the tears making her eyes shine.  
Erica's shoulders dropped, "Franky, god I'm sorry," she cursed herself, "You are my everything. I adore you, I want to be with you, I'll start telling people, I promise."  
"I don't want to push you into anything," Franky replied, "I want you to tell people because you want to, not because of some guilt trip."  
Erica nodded, "I know...I want to tell Sylvia, really I do. I mean, when I come home and you've cooked dinner or given me a thousand orgasms," she couldn't help but blush as Franky smirked at her, "I want to rant about her to you, about how much I love you and how amazing you are."  
Franky nodded and smiled, "Okay, well maybe that's a good place to start then."  
"How about I invite her over for dinner tomorrow?" Erica asked, and Franky leapt across the couch and kissed Erica on the lips, running a hand up her legs.  
"Mm, great, maybe you can tell her about this," she mumbled as she moved her hand higher and attacked the governor's neck with her lips and teeth.


End file.
